


【宁明卡明/abo】 无药可医 (完结）

by ladynnn



Series: LPL电竞同人 [8]
Category: LPL - Fandom, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynnn/pseuds/ladynnn
Summary: 全文2.3w，有强制





	【宁明卡明/abo】 无药可医 (完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 含第11章

　　01  
　　洪浩轩洗澡出来的时候，史森明正盘着腿坐在客厅的羊绒地毯上看电视。  
　　是某段赛后采访，听声音都知道是谁。  
　　客厅没有开灯，史森明穿着一件白色的T恤和浅绿色的短裤，屋里空调开得很亮，吹过他头上的两撮翘起来的头发摇来摇去。  
　　史森明没有在意，也不觉得冷，两个手臂抱着一个棕色的提伯斯熊毛绒玩偶，他眼睛直勾勾地盯着电视光影流动。  
　　电视开得并不大声，洪浩轩在洗澡的时候并没有听到这边的响动。  
　　走到楼下看到史森明一个人坐在那里时候，身影与身后的黑暗融为一体，边界模糊，洪浩轩没有戴眼镜，只能看得史森明脸上亮着的那一点点光，蓝白色的亮在他的眼底波动。  
　　一直如此，明亮。  
　　史森明的眼睛很圆、很亮，也很爱笑。但现在他看着电视的时候，却是一种偏向木讷的神情。  
　　洪浩轩走到他身后的时候，史森明像是并没有注意到。  
　　电视上是一段赛后采访，高振宁戴着金色边框的眼睛，他眼睛眯成一条缝，不知道在想什么。  
　　这是他们在这个赛程的第八场连胜，主持人问高振宁觉得现在最大的瓶颈是什么。  
　　高振宁侧头想了想，看向镜头，说没有瓶颈，我们现在很强，野区放条狗都能赢。  
　　高振宁话音刚落，史森明在电视这头就对着屏幕哈哈大笑起来，他将怀里的熊圈得更紧，仿佛那个熊就是高振宁一样。  
　　史森明的脊背在空气中颤抖着，笑个不停，像是某朵淋了夏雨的花朵，花枝乱颤，让人看着都觉得可爱又喜欢。直到洪浩轩的手掌贴了上去，笑声突然停了，史森明如惊弓之鸟一般支起了身子，他没有转头，只是从腿边拿起了遥控器。  
　　手按在关机键的时候感到被人从身后抱住，洪浩轩坐在了地毯上，一把将他抱进了怀里。  
　　遥控器掉在了地上，刚好摔到了暂停键，画面是高振宁的一个背影，他穿着一双红色的AJ，背后写着一个“極”。  
　　“怎么不继续看了？”洪浩轩问怀里的人。  
　　史森明没有说话，看了看怀里的熊，才慢慢吐出了几个字：  
　　“浩轩，你放我走吧。”  
　　“你要走，我什么时候不让你走了？”洪浩轩没有戴眼镜，他将头埋在史森明的颈窝里，贪婪地吻着腺体溢出的奶香味儿。  
　　真甜，他怎舍得放他走。  
　　这样的味道，闻过一次，就不想放开了。  
　　“浩轩……我要去找他。”史森明把熊放在了一边，抬手去拉洪浩轩的手臂。  
　　箍得太紧，挣脱不动。  
　　“饿了么？我去给你做点吃的，你最近又瘦了。”  
　　洪浩轩像是没听见，抬手探进了史森明的衣摆中，手掌火热，史森明的皮肤却是凉得像水。  
　　灵巧的指尖轻而易举地顺着史森明的胸线捏住了他敏感的乳首，听到史森明轻轻地抽了口气，洪浩轩才满意地去吻他的侧颈。  
　　要走的话说了太多遍，那人却始终是充耳不闻。  
　　也是，休赛期他让史森明住在这里，已经是一种变相的囚禁。  
　　他怎么会让他走，史森明早就知道自己走不了。  
　　这种囚禁来于一场Alpha的示弱，洪浩轩抓住了史森明的心里弱点，顺着俱乐部宣传伙伴的配合，在愚人节那天说自己得了绝症，Alpha在Omega的怀里掩面而泣，泪水贴着Omega的脖子流到了他的腺体，视频的结尾，洪浩轩主动坦白说这只是个把戏，眼眶红红地看着史森明，满面笑意，身上都是他的奶香。  
　　史森明无奈搓了搓洪浩轩的头发先起身离开休息室的沙发，却被Alpha一把按住。  
　　拍摄结束后，宣传的同事走了，洪浩轩对他们说麻烦帮忙关下门，我安慰下史森明。  
　　门，关上了。  
　　沙发前的隐蔽摄像头也拆掉了，洪浩轩却将史森明按在沙发上，鼻尖贴着鼻尖问他：  
　　“真的这么担心我么？”  
　　他的信息素在狭窄的休息室爆开，清酒味将史森明包裹住，令他动弹不得，四肢酸软。  
　　没有人敢让身为Omega的史森明和其他Alpha单独相处过久，除了——洪浩轩。  
　　他看起来只是个人畜无害的宅男，大多数人以为这个Alpha的喜好都是活在动漫里的形象，对三次元的人，清心寡欲到像个Beta。  
　　连信息素也是。  
　　清酒，淡如水。  
　　殊不知，后劲烈。  
　　“放……放开我……”  
　　史森明看向洪浩轩，他的眼眶还红着，眼镜不知什么时候摘了下来，没了平日里的斯文，只有属于Alpha的侵略性。  
　　他的头发刚刚被史森明揉乱了，看着更像变了一个人。  
　　洪浩轩一把拉开了史森明的衣领，肩膀处粉红色的腺体在皮下跳动，被Alpha的信息素撩逗得活跃起来。  
　　在没有任何防备的状态下，史森明被自己认定是一辈子的好友洪浩轩临时标记了。  
　　他忘了，忘了那是个Alpha。  
　　牙齿咬入腺体的时候，唇被那人用手堵着，史森明觉得喉咙里塞满了棉花，连去抓他衣服的力气都没有。  
　　他呜咽了几声，又怕被外面的人听见，又希望洪浩轩能够赶紧松开他。  
　　“我真的生病了，史森明。”  
　　标记完成后，洪浩轩的唇角还带着一丝血珠，他没去擦，只是闭上眼将头埋到史森明的怀里听他砰砰作响的心跳声。  
　　“我真的生病了，明明，比赛完了，你来照顾我吧。”  
　　……  
　　“你病好了，该放我走了。”上衣被脱去，史森明躺在羊绒地毯看着洪浩轩颤抖地说道。  
　　电视的亮光在打在他的侧脸上，摘下眼镜的洪浩轩完全是另外一个人。  
　　他看起来凶狠，眼神厉得像刀子。  
　　架势比他入侵别人野区时要更莽、更狠、更令人害怕。  
　　洪浩轩却没有在意史森明的害怕，一把按住他推在自己身上的两手，抬手用他单薄的T恤捆上了他的手腕，将他的手臂推过了头顶。  
　　“史森明，你走了，药就没了。”  
　　02  
　　没有一个Omega可以抵抗Alpha信息素的侵略，尤其是在被临时标记的状态下。  
　　绝对的臣服。  
　　尽管如此，史森明还是用尽自己最大的力气去抵抗，他抬脚踹向洪浩轩的肚子，被后者一把握住细瘦的脚踝，按在了胸口。  
　　“这里是弱点，要踹，就踹这里。”  
　　洪浩轩将史森明的脚掌放在自己的胸口，史森明的脚很凉，受了冷，像是贴着一片薄冰。  
　　这么久了，如果真是冰也早该化了。  
　　史森明对他的心，却像怎么都捂不热。  
　　他把他当朋友，也只把他当朋友。  
　　甚至没有把他当成一个Alpha——喜欢和他走路勾肩搭背、开心的时候会钻到他的怀里、吃饭的时候叫他、直播的时候不开心也叫他、睡不着找他吃夜宵，醒了以后无聊也要找他一起吃面包……  
　　这个史森明是有多没心没肺啊？  
　　洪浩轩总是在想，他到底知不知道自己是个Alpha呢？  
　　一个可以随时都可以标记他的Alpha。  
　　“浩轩……放我……”  
　　史森明的音调已经变了，信息素的影响越来越大，他眼角因挣动泛起了潮意，说话声也带着鼻音。  
　　奶声奶气的史森明，最招人疼了。  
　　这话不是洪浩轩说的，但洪浩轩深以为意。  
　　浅茶色的裤子被脱了下来，毫不费力地，白亮圆润的屁股漏了出来，在羊绒毯的衬托下干净得让人想立刻弄脏。白色的内裤卡在他凸起的胯骨上，史森明的确瘦得让人心疼。  
　　这么瘦的一个Omega，怀孕时候该是怎样一副样子。  
　　洪浩轩在想的空隙已经拉起史森明的一条腿，令他的后腰在半空。史森明看起来脆弱得像一条离了水的银鱼，挣扎的力气也快没了。  
　　嘴里却还念叨着，洪浩轩，放我，放我走。  
　　“森明，你以前，都只叫我后面两个字的。”  
　　洪浩轩说完，已经捏着史森明的下颌倾身吻上了他颤抖的双唇，他冷得发抖，唇也是凉的。  
　　舌头轻易地撬开，探了进去，扫过齿龈和舌底都感觉到怀里的Omega是冷的。洪浩轩心软，又将他往怀里搂了搂，史森明被他捏着两腮，嘴合不上，只能撑着他急切的吻，呜咽的声音搅动着水啧声，断断续续从喉底发了出来。  
　　“不……唔……”  
　　史森明扭动着身体，如果不是他发出的声音，洪浩轩会权当这是Omega的求欢，但眼前的人不是。他咬住了自己的舌头，用了很大力气，血腥味迅速窜进了口腔里……即使如此，洪浩轩依然舍不得这个吻。  
　　他抬手按在了史森明的脊柱，把他往自己怀里按，左手慢条斯理地疏解着他的后背，在他的蝴蝶骨来回抚摸，像是安抚一只受惊的猫。  
　　这只受惊的猫，却不要他的安抚。  
　　洪浩轩继续吸吮着史森明的唇齿，舔吻着、深切地吻着，追逐着史森明躲窜的舌头，他捉不住他也不作罢，仍是耐心地吻着，用信息包裹着他，试图像前几天那样让他安静下来。  
　　可史森明是不愿意的，他无可奈何。  
　　他能感觉到史森明几乎用着最后的力气在抵抗他的信息素，身体始终绷得很紧，声音呜咽着，洪浩轩抬手想去抚他的脸，才发现整个手掌都是眼泪。  
　　湿乎乎的，在电视的光源下莹莹地亮着。  
　　像宝石碎了，手掌都是刺痛。  
　　洪浩轩不忍心，收敛了信息素。  
　　“放松点……”  
　　脱掉史森明的底裤时，洪浩轩才发现史森明的身后已经湿成一片，奶味的信息素萦绕着洪浩轩，即使Omega意识强烈地抗拒，被临时标记的身体已经等不及地做好了准备。  
　　史森明觉得羞耻，他撇过了头，侧脸一道泪痕闪着光亮，像是一条银色的带子落在他白皙的皮肤上，在微软的光线下轻微地抖动。  
　　洪浩轩不想看他的脸，抬手拿起遥控器关掉了电视。  
　　房间陷入了短暂的黑暗，史森明觉得疲惫，索性闭上眼，感到腰被洪浩轩揽住，一把将他翻了过去。  
　　两腿跪在羊绒地毯上，史森明往前爬了半步，将熊抱在怀里，脚踝又感到突然被握住拉了回去，洪浩轩拉起他一条腿，史森明重心不稳，半倒在地上，身后敞开，面向蓄势待发的Alpha。  
　　“不要……”史森明的声音嘶哑。  
　　“你要的，森明……”  
　　话音未落，粗涨的Alpha分身已经挺身而入。  
　　“唔——!”  
　　怀里的熊被紧紧地攥着，史森明痛得睁开了眼，房间一地月光，他却不觉得温柔。  
　　狭窄的内壁一旦被拓开，便紧紧地包裹住了洪浩轩的分身，紧致而温热的感受令他头皮发麻，他深深地吸了口气，慢慢地调整了姿势，才开始在史森明的体内缓慢贯动。  
　　“你看，你是喜欢的……”  
　　洪浩轩按着史森明的尾椎骨，那里沁着薄汗，触手像一块温润的玉，往下滑是他泥泞的后穴，指尖略过一片潮湿，惹得他心热。  
　　不由分说地掰开了臀瓣，狠心挺了进去。  
　　“啊——唔——不！”  
　　史森明惊叫出声，随后又将脸埋在怀里，不愿再发出更多。  
　　Omega在欢情中的喘叫对Alpha而言无疑是最好的春药。  
　　哪怕只有一声。  
　　洪浩轩仅剩的耐心被这一声几乎烧尽，全然没了刚刚的克制与忍耐，按住史森明的腰际大加挞伐。  
　　“啊、啊——唔——浩轩、不、要……”  
　　史森明的手腕上的桎梏散开，他抬起一只手去推拒，手腕却被身后的人反握住按在自己的臀部，那姿势倒像是扒开自己的屁股给人操干，全然没有拒绝的样子。  
　　几日的磨合，洪浩轩知道史森明的敏感点在哪儿。  
　　看着他手腕的薄红，眼眶更热，加快了进攻的力度，身体交合处被后穴的淫水弄得连粘不堪，冲撞间发出“啪啪”的响动。  
　　史森明熬不过几下，颓然地趴在地毯上。  
　　洪浩轩也不勉强他，松开了他的手腕，便见那如白藕的手臂便如断了线的木偶落在身侧。  
　　Omega的背痉挛似的拱起，他明明是有快感的，却像是承受着剧烈的痛苦。  
　　  
　　03  
　　“明明……”  
　　一地月光如水，确实是个适合谈情说爱的夜晚，史森明却已然没有任何回应的力气。  
　　“明明……”  
　　身后的声音又叫他，贯动的力道丝毫未减，史森明的脸摩擦在羊绒毯上。  
　　有些疼了。  
　　身后的人又俯身去找他羸弱的双臂，手腕被拉至背后，上半身悬在空中，他修长而灵巧的手指被身后的人温柔地舔吻着。  
　　史森明的头自然地垂着，露出漂亮的后颈。  
　　眼泪顺着鼻尖，在身体的摇动中滴落到地毯上，他为身体的变化而感到羞愧，身为Omega他的确感受到了如潮的快感向他奔来。  
　　这个Alpha是喜欢他的，他不否认。  
　　身心背道而驰，却令他更为痛苦。  
　　洪浩轩一手握住史森明的手腕，将他整个人拉了起来，从身后将他揽在怀里，他浑身因情动已经出了汗，史森明的身体却还是微凉的，他抱着又舒服又心疼。  
　　努力让自己忽视后者，洪浩轩将史森明圈在怀中，自下而上地顶动他。  
　　史森明任洪浩轩这样抱着，他全然失去力气，身体受重力自然地坐在洪浩轩的怀里，又一次次地被他顶得拱起腰背，下身交合处的疼痛感已经少了许多，洪浩轩很愿意探索琢磨他的身体，粗硬的分身碾磨这史森明的敏感处，一点一点地刮蹭着，让他欲罢不能。  
　　“唔——慢、慢点——”  
　　史森明的两臂被蜷在身后，身体唯一的着力点是洪浩轩与他的交合处，那里烫得人心慌。  
　　他试图支起身子，腰背又被按着重新坐在那人怀里，如此几下，一次比一次坐得更深，史森明发出无奈难捱的喘息，在洪浩轩耳边听得诱人。  
　　洪浩轩一手从前面按住史森明的脖颈，食指指腹在他小巧的喉结上来回滑动，令史森明发出更多的呜咽喘息声，他抵不过洪浩轩的力气，头累得向后仰去，靠在洪浩轩的肩上，脖颈处露出好看的一截。  
　　“好，我慢点。”  
　　“唔——”  
　　他往上顶动的节奏慢了下来，却比之刚刚更深更狠，每一下凶狠地都像是要将史森明自下而上地剖开深入，史森明在怀里被他圈得紧，完全动弹不得，眼泪哗啦啦从眼角更多地流了出来，淌到了Alpha的右肩上。  
　　“明明，喜欢么？”  
　　洪浩轩吻他扬起的侧颈，那里早已留下几处红痕，斑驳不清，却很漂亮。  
　　他早已抬手握住了史森明半软的性器，一边自下而上粗暴地顶动他，一边又温柔地抚弄他的分身。  
　　就像是……两个人。  
　　如同摘掉眼镜和戴上眼镜的洪浩轩。  
　　截然不同的两个人。  
　　  
　　在此之前，史森明和洪浩轩，不是没有过身体接触。  
　　那时候的洪浩轩，并非是现在的样子。  
　　某年夏休期的rng团建前一天，全队出门采购第二天出去玩的零食和用品，分化不久的史森明发情期突然提前请假没去，还没完全适应身体变化的Omega在俱乐部翻箱倒柜找抑制剂，手脚慌乱地摔倒在储物间，昏迷中醒来却见在基地睡过晌午的洪浩轩意外出现在了门口，见那人慌慌张张地冲过来，推掉了几个大纸箱子把史森明抱在怀里问森明你怎么了。  
　　“我分化了啊，浩轩……好像、好像提前了……”  
　　史森明觉得他身上香，往他怀里蹭。  
　　“你的抑制剂呢？在哪儿？”  
　　洪浩轩身体跟着颤抖，他还没有分化，但是前一个月俱乐部体检，医生说他的分化也就在最近了。  
　　“我、我找不到……阿姨说放到这里，但我没找到……”  
　　史森明难耐地往洪浩轩里拱了拱，脸涨得通红。  
　　“那、怎么办……你下面……立、立起来了……”  
　　洪浩轩眼睛看见了史森明裤裆里支起的“小帐篷”说话都结巴了。  
　　史森明本来意识还模糊着，此时就觉得储物间有股淡淡的香气，觉得洪浩轩抱着他又热又舒服，使劲儿往他怀里钻，囫囵地道：  
　　“浩轩，你、你抱我出去……好不好……”  
　　洪浩轩点了点头，抬手穿过史森明的腿窝，一把将史森明横抱起来，手触到他的脊背才发现都被汗淋湿了，心也跟着像触了电紧张。  
　　那天，洪浩轩看史森明实在难受，只得硬着头皮将刚分化不久的Omega抱到了浴室，帮他用手疏解了第一波的潮热，而后等史森明睡着后才跑去买了新的抑制剂给他服下。  
　　……  
　　这一切史森明是记得的。  
　　洪浩轩的看到自己发情的惊讶、慌张，为他疏解时的紧张与小心翼翼……  
　　这些他都记得。  
　　洪浩轩待他比旁人多一丝耐心，就像是他的哥哥。  
　　而那之后不久，洪浩轩就分化了，成为了一名Alpha。  
　　在非游戏时间，他被禁止不能像以前那样和史森明走得太近。  
　　但史森明却和以前一样，该和他如何便是如何。  
　　勾肩搭背、嬉笑怒骂。  
　　就算是组建了游戏里的“森明帮”，也一本正经笑嘻嘻地对他说“正式批准你为副帮主。”  
　　没心没肺的史森明，让洪浩轩有某种得到了特权的错觉。  
　　那是错觉吗？  
　　也许不是。  
　　或许这个Omega真的有那么一点点喜欢他呢？和对其他的队友不一样的那种喜欢，所以他才更愿意亲近自己吧，所以他才能成为“副帮主”吧。  
　　……  
　　后来，洪浩轩才发觉，自己的想法是错的。这一切都成了他的一厢情愿。  
　　那个Omega原来有喜欢的Alpha，而且喜欢得不得了。  
　　哪怕他们现在，并不在一起。  
　　嫉妒让坠入爱河的心神蒙尘，洪浩轩也只是凡人，他也会嫉妒。  
　　从来对人与人感情没有兴趣的Alpha认定了一人，便眼里只有那一人。  
　　独占欲如熊熊怒火，燎原过境。  
　　  
　　04  
　　史森明很软。  
　　这话，洪浩轩不止听一个人这么说过。  
　　有人当他的面说过，说的时候会去刮史森明的小鼻子，史森明嘻嘻嘻地往后躲。  
　　有人在直播里说，对着千万级的玩家，说史森明软得想rua他。  
　　这个视频后来上了热搜，无数的Alpha玩家在下面排队跟腔。  
　　以前听得时候，洪浩轩总觉得凭空热了一肚子火。后来发现这火里有怒意。  
　　也有情欲。  
　　如今将软绵绵的Omega抱在怀里，进入他的身体，听他捂着嘴还是盖不住泄出唇齿的喘息时，洪浩轩觉得怒意才稍稍平息。  
　　明明应该是他一个人的。  
　　以前玩的主机恋爱游戏都是这么告诉他的。标记了、进入了身体，你的Omega的身心皆会属于你。  
　　但眼前的人，似乎不属于任何人。  
　　喘息也好，哭泣也好，洪浩轩在逐渐攀升的快意中却平白多了一份隔岸观火的冷静。  
　　他不是你的，他不属于你。声音蛊惑，刺得他大脑发懵，心脏作痛。  
　　“宁……唔——”  
　　偏偏这个时候，始作俑者又在无意识叫那个Alpha的名字，洪浩轩如冷水泼面，动作也跟着停了下来。  
　　“你的宁走了，你忘了？”  
　　洪浩轩捏着史森明的下巴，将他转向自己，冷着脸去吻他的嘴角，怀里的Omega闭着眼睛，脸上都是泪水。  
　　他的眉头微微蹙着，让人想用指头化开，但又舍不得碰他，觉得这模样也可爱得让人忍不住好好端详。  
　　史森明，可真软啊。  
　　说到这里，又觉得刚刚的话伤害了他，随即将人又面对面地抱着。Omega软得让人可以随意摆动，洪浩轩边吻他便让他跨坐在自己怀里。  
　　“唔——”  
　　粗硬的分身重新顶入，史森明吃痛似的，眉头皱得更深，却始终不愿意睁开眼睛。  
　　“宁……”史森明小声叫了一个字。  
　　“嗯……”洪浩轩堵上了他的唇，不想听他说下去，舌头肆意地与里内的柔软搅动。  
　　“喜欢宁这么对你么？”一吻分开，洪浩轩轻啄史森明的嘴角问他。  
　　Omega被吻得意乱情迷，身下被操弄得湿了一片，大口喘了两口气，才慢吞吞地点了点头。  
　　害羞似的。  
　　“有多喜欢，让我看看。”  
　　说话间身下又顶了几下，Omega惊得倒吸了两口气，抬起两个手臂，搭在了洪浩轩的肩上，过了半晌，像是做了什么决定似的，史森明才将头埋在洪浩轩的肩窝里，深深吸了口气。  
　　洪浩轩没再等他，按着史森明的腰际就着这个怀坐的姿势开始了新一轮的贯动。  
　　他发了狠，想顶得他出声。他想听史森明说一个“好”，说一次“喜欢”，哪怕，真把他当做那人也好。  
　　前端一次次地往Omega的生殖腔口撞，怀里的Omega却始终一语未发。史森明没到发情期，洪浩轩知道这样的姿势会令他多难捱。  
　　可偏偏史森明就是一言不发，不断收紧搂在他肩膀上的双臂，身体努力地适应着他的进攻。  
　　洪浩轩觉得左肩凉凉的，他知道史森明哭了。  
　　“你的喜欢，仅此而已么？”他又问，将史森明的两腿拉起来，手穿过两边的腿窝将他抱起，往窗台边走去。  
　　史森明怕自己掉下去，紧紧地抓着洪浩轩。身下的交合处因为紧张咬得更紧，洪浩轩爽得发出低吼。  
　　他就着战立的姿势，用双臂的力量带着史森明往自己分身上坐，史森明没地方着力，只能紧紧地搂着他。每一次进入都变得更深、更凶狠，史森明紧张地一口咬住洪浩轩颈部的一块肉，呜咽了两声。  
　　还没走到阳台，洪浩轩突然感到腹部一热，借着月光才见身下一滩白浊，连粘在了自己和史森明的腹间上。  
　　史森明射了，插射的。  
　　洪浩轩一手揽着他的腰，两步走到了阳台，分身还埋在史森明的体内，分明又粗硬了一圈。  
　　他抬手在自己腹下揩了一指白浊，抹在了史森明微喘的唇前，Omega还在高潮的余韵中，意识模糊地摇了摇头。  
　　“再往后躲，你就掉下去了。”  
　　洪浩轩抬手推了史森明身后的窗户，微热的风灌入绕着史森明的腰背，他冷不丁打了个哆嗦。Alpha顺势按着史森明的腰又把他往怀里揽，像是怕他掉下去似的安抚他根节分明的脊柱骨。  
　　史森明刚觉得安全，洪浩轩按着他的双肩又发狠往他后穴撞去。手没抓牢，才顶了两下半个身子就被顶到窗户的边际。  
　　窗外的风像刀子，刮得史森明背疼。  
　　“不想掉下去，就把我抱紧。”  
　　洪浩轩捏着他的下巴，舔舐他唇上的白，回味似的复吻上史森明的嘴，唇舌交缠，他要Omega尝尝自己的味道。  
　　吻得时候他抬手又拉着史森明的腿把他拉到了身前，灼热重新喂了进去，Omega在他的吻中嘤唔了两声，身体很快重新被压制。  
　　“喜欢么？这样……”  
　　力道加重，粗硬的分身爆裂般地冲击，史森明难捱地腾出一手去捂着肚子，仿佛那里真的要被Alpha顶穿。  
　　洪浩轩贯动了几下，听到史森明零零碎碎的呻吟。他又得意又心疼，史森明真的抱得他很紧，仿佛这个世上真的非他不可。  
　　但若真的如此，那为何悬崖上摇摇欲坠，眼前的Omega都不肯求饶一丝。  
　　他的要求明明很简单，只想听两个字——  
　　喜欢。  
　　……  
　　“宁……”史森明又软软地叫他。  
　　那个Omega很疲惫，听声音都听得出来。他用他熟悉的方式叫那人的名字，头沉在自己的肩膀上，累得连呼吸都微弱。  
　　洪浩轩刚刚悉数射在了史森明的体内，但却没有强制顶开他的生殖腔。射完了也舍不得退出来，抱着他的时候，自己只能用嘴大口地喘气，低头才发现，Omega的背上都是自己的眼泪。  
　　“我在呢，森明。”  
　　他抬手抚去了那些透明的液体，轻轻地拍了拍史森明的后背。  
　　  
05  
　　史森明醒来的时候，发现提伯斯熊在自己怀里，他头晕了一会儿才意识到自己是在洪浩轩家里，躺在他家客厅黑色皮革的沙发上，身上还盖着一条蓝白条相间的法兰绒毯子。  
　　窗外天是蒙蒙亮着，不知道是凌晨还是傍晚，沙发边亮着一盏落地灯，照得房间里多了一丝人气儿。  
　　他挣扎了两下半坐起来，才发现沙发对面的黑暗里坐着一个人。  
　　“怎么醒了？”黑暗里的人问他。  
　　“嗯……”史森明浑身酸痛，想了想又躺了回去。  
　　“我睡了多久？”他侧头看向黑暗里的人。  
　　“一天。”那人说完便站了起来，走向他，身影逐渐清晰，史森明才发现他手里还端着一杯水。  
　　他不知道洪浩轩在那里盯了他多久，也不想费力去思考他为什么坐在那里，只是将头又埋回了臂弯里，留给那人一个后背。  
　　“森明……喝点水吧……”洪浩轩坐在了他的身侧，抬手去抚史森明的头发，却被躺着的人一把挡开。杯里的水摇摇晃晃洒了点出来，落在史森明身上的小毯子上，水滴很快被绒毛吸附了进去。  
　　“……不喝……”头往臂弯里又缩了缩，似乎是觉得自己刚刚有点过了，在被褥间闷着又补了声含糊不清的谢谢。  
　　“饿不饿，想吃东西吗？”洪浩轩也不愠，将玻璃杯放在脚边，倾身俯向史森明，一个手臂撑在他的身侧。  
　　“不。”史森明往沙发里躲，感到洪浩轩向他靠近，热气扑面而来，几乎是侧头就能吻到的距离。  
　　“明明……你一天没吃东西了。”洪浩轩叫他的名字，手掌抚上史森明的左脸颊。  
　　史森明避着他的手掌，头侧到一边，突然睁开眼睛盯着洪浩轩。  
　　他的眼睛又黑又亮，圆圆盈着水，像两颗黑上等的黑珍珠，看到就让人想起了潮汐与海。很多媒体喜欢抓拍他的眼睛，评论说笑起弯弯一道好看，发呆时候圆圆地盯着一处亦好看。  
　　而现在，这双漂亮的眼睛看向洪浩轩，却是空洞地像没了生气。  
　　“洪浩轩……”史森明看了他一会儿，叫他的名字，声音还是软软的，没有力气。  
　　“让我抱抱你，好么？”洪浩轩突然道，声音念到最后，轻得像是怕吵醒一个婴儿，又怕他拒绝，洪浩轩回避他的目光，将头小心翼翼地靠在史森明的胸前。  
　　扑通、扑通……  
　　Omega连心跳声似乎都带着疲惫。  
　　“浩轩，你放我走吧。”史森明的声音通过空气和胸腔两种介质传入他的耳边，听起来像某种重复诵读的诅咒。  
　　这句话，史森明确实对他说过很多次了。  
　　记得以前在游戏里rank，史森明老说“浩轩快来，把他们杀了”“浩轩这里、快点过来”  
　　现在他却看着他，让他放他走。  
　　洪浩轩收紧了手臂，隔着毛毯抱着史森明的身体。毛毯摩擦碰到皮肤，史森明倒抽了口气。他的全身斑斑点点都是激烈xing 事后留下的伤痕，尽管熟睡时洪浩轩已经为他上过药，还是难免会碰到痛处。  
　　对两人来说，挽留早已失去意义。  
　　“好。”他听到自己说。  
　　这次你走了，我可就没法再保护你了。  
　　洪浩轩闭上眼，听到那心跳快了几许，他深深地吸了口气，Omega身上的奶香味若有似无地萦绕着他。  
　　“让我再抱会儿你，好么？”  
　　Omega没有动，洪浩轩起身挤入并不宽敞的黑色皮沙发，将史森明搂在怀里，史森明也没有挣扎，只是闭着眼睛不说话，任他搂着抱在怀里。  
　　两人盖着一条毯子，窗外似乎下雨了，空气吹进来的时候带着丝土腥味。两人都没说话，静静地听着窗外的雨声。  
　　不知过了多久，Omega的头从他怀里钻了出来，转身背了过去。  
　　“浩轩……”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“对不起。”  
　　“觉得对不起，就再让我抱会儿吧。”  
　　他抬手揽过史森明细瘦的腰际，Omega抖了一下便没再挣扎。洪浩轩从背后将史森明搂在了怀里，抱着的时候才觉得这个Omega瘦得像是只剩一把骨头。他穿着自己的白色T恤，领口有些大，肩头裸露出腺体的所在。  
　　带着血痂的齿痕触目惊心，那里的伤口还未愈合。洪浩轩心里愧怍，抬手将他的领口拉了拉，闭上了眼睛，重新沉湎于Omega的体香。  
　　他心里当然清楚，史森明从来都没有对不起他。  
　　要怪就怪他比高振宁遇到史森明的时间晚。如果先遇见史森明的是他，那会不会不一样呢？  
　　想着想着，洪浩轩也觉得有些困了，他守了史森明二十多个小时，身心俱疲，不一会儿便睡着了。  
　　……  
　　醒来的时候发现怀抱是空的。  
　　史森明已经不见了。  
　　洪浩轩觉得太阳穴突突地跳着发疼，抬手才发现不知何时被戴上了眼镜。  
　　家里的一切似乎都没有变化，史森明背着书包来的，也是背着书包走的。唯一不同的是他喝完了自己放在沙发边的那杯凉白开，被子底下压着一张纸。  
　　纸上画着一个笑脸，旁边写了一行小字——  
　　“卡萨，我们还是做最好的朋友吧。”  
　　“最”字是写完后补上去的，在“好”的前面硬插了一个箭头。  
　　洪浩轩盯着纸片看了看，随即又攥成一团扔在了沙发上。他走到窗前，拿出手机发了个短信。  
　　“他去找你了。”  
　　窗外雨停了，天也黑了。  
　　史森明，这次你可不要再跑丢了。

　 06  
　　坐了近4小时的班车，从城东到城西，史森明到高振宁家附近的时候手机已经快没电了。他找了一家咖啡馆坐下后，还是忍不住又打开手机看了看上面日期。  
　　高振宁所在的队伍赢得了比赛最后的胜利，几乎所有的国内国外媒体粉丝都在为他们欢呼。夺冠之后，高振宁和队友的采访与活动直播相继出现在了不同的节目媒体上，如此轰轰烈烈了一周，国外的媒体才肯放他们回国。  
　　史森明是看到宝蓝的微博才知道的，一张和喻文波的自拍，写着下周这个时候就能回国吃好吃的了。史森明在洪浩轩北京的家待了一周，如此算来，IG全队回国就是这两天。  
　　在此之前，他出门的时候给高振宁曾打过一通电话，但显示用户已关机。勇气再鼓起第二次就显得难了些，史森明有点踌躇，于是决定在咖啡馆先坐坐。  
　　进门的时候史森明没注意，这家咖啡馆仅对Alpha和Beta开放。  
　　幸运的是他身上还挂着洪浩轩的临时标记，周身有洪浩轩的信息素保护。只要不靠太近，一般人不会察觉出他是个Omega。  
　　“先生，你好，请问你需要喝点什么？”Beta侍者走了过来，递过一份菜单。  
　　史森明还定定地看着手机屏幕出身，界面停留在文本输入框，他在想以怎样的理由去找高振宁。  
　　“先生？”侍者又催促道。  
　　“……不好意思，你们这里点的最卖得最好的给我一份就好，谢谢。”史森明猛然抬起头，看了眼密密麻麻菜单，喝什么他其实并不关心。  
　　饮料端上来的时候，史森明看着红色渐变的液体鲜艳欲滴，不禁咽了口口水，自己真有点渴了。喝的时候，喉头有种莫名清凉的感觉，喝下去之后后又觉得肚子热乎乎的。史森明觉得那饮料酸甜爽口，也没再多想，又连喝了几口。  
　　不知不觉喝到杯底，史森明脸也跟着红了，头晕乎乎的，身体也发热，心胡乱跳着。史森明捂着心口这才觉得有些不对。  
　　“你、你好，我想问下这个饮料的名字。”一个侍者路过，史森明抬手拦下问他。  
　　“哦，给您点的这杯是我们店里的招牌饮料，加入了杨梅汁、草莓汁和柠檬汁，此外还有一点点特制的薄荷味人造信息素，是最受Alpha欢迎的饮品，喝完十分提神，也是下午销售最好的一款。”侍者盈盈笑着解答。  
　　“人造信息素？”史森明愣住。  
　　“是的先生，人造的Alpha信息素，有能量补充、精神提振的效果，如果您以前没有喝过，确实可以试试这款，您会喜欢的。”  
　　“可……可是……我……”史森明话没说完，面前的侍者已经被隔壁桌的人叫走了。  
　　很多时候，作为一个Omega史森明没有什么自觉。  
　　Alpha的信息素，别说喝了，Omega哪怕是闻到都极为容易受到挑战和控制。  
　　哪怕是人造的。  
　　而心大的史森明咕噜噜噜就把那瓶带着信息素的饮料喝完了，直到身体出现了奇怪的反应才后知后觉饮料有问题。  
　　好在他坐在一个角落，没什么人注意到，此时窗外夜幕降临，也让他的位置更为隐蔽。史森明红着脸认真打量了下自己所在的咖啡馆，这才注意到门店口和点餐区都明显写着：“仅对Alpha和Beta开放，Omega须有伴侣陪同。”的标语。  
　　而他，他竟然就这么直接进来了。  
　　现在出去，来得及吧……  
　　史森明看了眼只剩5%电量的手机和只磨出两句话的文本框叹了口气。  
　　算了，发完信息再走。  
　　高振宁如若得冠，他们的约定就有效。他一定会愿意见他的。  
　　手指在屏幕上飞速打着字，史森明的脑海不知不觉回忆起与高振宁以往的细枝末节，让他心里一会儿暖，一会儿热。想到高振宁第一次在基地逗他，第一次抱他摔倒在雪地，第一次在雨中吻他……指尖也不经意地软了下来。  
　　打出来的句子不断被删除，又很快被新的句子填上……  
　　写到了什么，史森明害羞地摸了摸鼻子，脸也更热了……  
　　身体因为饮料慢慢地发生着微妙的变化，沉浸在回忆里的Omega却全然不觉，全身心地望着手掌大一块屏幕嗤笑。  
　　就这么缩成一团对着手机打字，史森明不知道，自己因低头luo露的脖颈也将腺体一并暴露在空气中，已经有几个Alpha注意到了附近信息素的变化。  
　　这里有个Omega。  
　　还是个没有Alpha陪同的Omega。  
　　最后犹豫了很久，史森明还是决定只给高振宁发个简洁有力的信息。  
　　“宁宁宁，见一面吧！我在你家附近的终点咖啡馆旁边。”  
　　怕自己后悔，史森明打完这串字就立刻点了“发送”，他知道，自己再晚一会儿手机就真的没电了。  
　　发完信息后，整个人都放松了。史森明刚要起身才发现身后站着三个陌生的男子。  
　　“真是个Omega。”  
　　其中一个人眼睛挑逗地看了看他侧颈的腺体，史森明立刻反应过来抬手按在脖子上。  
　　“还是一个人。”站在中间的男子接话。  
　　“敢来这里？胆子挺大。”离史森明最近的那个男子最后开口，那个人看起来很高很壮，说话间已经释放了信息素，一时熏得史森明头晕，往后退。  
　　那男子一把拉住史森明的胳膊，又将他拽到身前。  
　　“小弟弟，你的Alpha呢？不要你了？”  
　　那男子手劲儿很大，史森明喝了饮料后身体本就没什么力气，突然被三个Alpha为主，一时间呼吸都困难。  
　　天色更黑了，夜幕降临。  
　　三个人把史森明堵在暗处，释放出强烈的信息素。  
　　咖啡馆里的客人来来去去，没人会发现这里有个需要求救的Omega。  
　　“他要来了，放开我！”  
　　史森明拼命去甩开手臂，下巴却被另一个人捏住，头被转到了另一边，接着领口被“哗”地扯开。  
　　“临时标记？”  
　　三人看到均是一愣，如果Omega有确定的Alpha是不会被临时标记的。  
　　因为超过一周，这个标记就会自然消失。  
　　除非……是人人都可以标记他。  
　　“是个鸭？”  
　　站在中间微胖的Alpha脸上突然挤出了一个奇怪的笑容，他的手指在史森明红色的腺体上来回按了按，满意地端详着面前Omega表情微妙的变化。  
　　疼痛有，快感，也是有的。  
　　不知道他是否会觉得羞耻，还是……已经习惯了被人这样触摸。  
　　最左边偏瘦的Alpha按住了史森明的肩膀，将他抵到墙上，捏下巴的手往高处抬了抬。  
　　三个人一同眯起了眼，喉结附近新鲜的吻痕，让人看着眼热。  
　　这个Omega是个极品。  
　　“哥，咱们今晚捡到宝了。”  
　　  
　　07  
　　史森明两个腿被推搡地站不稳，一直退到了墙角。  
　　三个Alpha将他困在角落，他刚要喊救命，一只手已经提前捂住了他的嘴。  
　　史森明被浓烈的信息素攻击的腿软，加上之前就喝了点人造信息素，此时更是浑身无力，任人摆布。  
　　“喂，你们干什么呢？”  
　　三人要将史森明架出去时，一个年轻的声音突然在咖啡馆响起。  
　　众人回头，见一个少年看向这边，接近就餐高峰期，咖啡馆里进进出出，几个人听到响动也回头寻着声音看过去。  
　　“怎么，带走自己的Omega还要别人批准吗？”最壮实的那个Alpha像是习以为常，挡在最前面拧眉反问。  
　　“是么？他是你的Omega么？我看他不愿意……”那少年被反问明显声音低了下去，还是不确定又问。  
　　史森明的身影被完全挡在三个人的身后，少年看不见他，只是刚刚听到动静，才注意到这边有个Omega被三个Alpha。  
　　“看到没？临时标记，上面还有我哥的牙印呢！”左边偏瘦的Alpha突然一把拉开史森明的侧肩，被临时标记的腺体暴露出来，周围看热闹的Alpha顿时倒抽了口气。  
　　“毛都没长齐就来管闲事，想英雄救美，等分化了再说吧小子！”中间微胖的Alpha哈哈嘲笑道。不过三人终究也是心里也没底，想这Omega刚说会有人来接他到底还是心里犯嘀咕。现下也并不想事情闹大，卡着史森明脖子就往外走。  
　　刚走到门口手机突然响了，混乱间史森明拼着最后一点力气去摸口袋，刚摸到边角，几乎是同时两个手臂就被两边的Alpha按住，手机从裤兜里掉出来，连屏幕都没看清来电是谁手机就断电关机了。  
　　“去他妈的，吓死老子了。”稍胖的Alpha抬脚就把那手机踢到路边，三人在史森明头上扣了个鸭舌帽就把他往外拖。  
　　史森明抵着劲儿也拗不过三个人，眼看出了咖啡馆，还是被拖着走到旁边的一条巷子里。史森明突然见旁边停着辆自行车，趁三人拖着他不注意，抬脚就把自己的腿往自行车锁的链子里蹬，他脚踝细，很容易就和那自行车锁链绞在一起。  
　　“停……我疼……”  
　　史森明哭丧着脸去拉着三人，三人拉不动回头一看，这小子的腿竟然和自行车链子缠起来。  
　　“你他妈故意找事儿是不是？”  
　　最高的Alpha上来就扇了史森明两下，微胖的那个赶紧蹲下身去扯史森明的腿，史森明被扯是真的疼，也不管就扯着嗓子叫，瘦Alpha又忙去捂他的嘴。  
　　“麻烦东西。”  
　　见史森明如此，三人怕真惹来人，最高的Alpha气急抬手就往史森明腺体上砸了一拳，史森明疼得直接跪在地上，眼泪哗啦得就流了出来。  
　　“叫你他妈的不老实！”  
　　那Alpha拉着史森明的头发让他仰起来，见他满脸是泪，眉头痛得搅在一起，脸红得倒像是染了胭脂，施虐欲又被激起，想再在这粉红的小脸上再留几个手指印。  
　　“砰！”  
　　一声巨响，三人还没反应过来只觉一股强力把三人一齐撞向墙壁。  
　　“谁？”喉咙里像堵了棉花，口腔里都是血腥味，史森明浑身酸疼，眼睛也看不清，只觉得周身沙尘飞起，接着是人声的惨叫。  
　　“史森明！”  
　　混乱里，史森明听到有人喊他的名字，这个声音很快被骨头撞击声音、骂声、身体碰撞声盖住，但却像是一缕绳索，一把将他从混沌里拉了出来。  
　　这个声音，哪怕放到一千个人里、万个人里，搅浑了、撕碎了，他都能分得出来。  
　　因为他知道，那是高振宁在喊他。  
　　史森明第一反应是回身抽腿，才看到腿腕子磨得都是血，倒真是完全无法脱身。  
　　谁能想到再见如此狼狈。史森明自嘲。  
　　手背胡乱抹了抹脸，才看清高振宁一人和三个Alpha在巷子深处扭打在一起。就算他力气再大，双拳难敌四手，高振宁其实并不在上风，只不过气势骇人，那样子根本不是打架，而是要杀人。  
　　高振宁不会打架，抓挠撕咬全都用上了，三个人一时被他唬住，随后才发现这人虽然高，但并不怎么会打架。  
　　史森明看着着急，胡乱抓起旁边的石子土块就往那边招呼。突然见腿边有个黑色的包装壳，犹豫了片刻，便立刻举过头顶拼命地扯着嗓子喊：  
　　“我报警了！你们死定了！”  
　　三人转头，谁都想不到这个Omega竟然还有个手机，均是一愣，高振宁趁机就把三个人往墙上顶，眼红如猛兽，抬拳就砸在一人脸上。  
　　被打的那个登时吐了半口血，落了颗门牙出来，另外两个一看，也不敢动作。他们三人不过是个好色之徒，可不想为了一个Omega被抓。何况面前这个来救他的Alpha，凶悍的样子真的要吃人。  
　　“你们要不走，我不保证我会不会真的拼了命……杀了你们。”  
　　那人吐出的血激起了这个Alpha的斗志，疯了似的往三个人身上撞，三人一看这架势，恐怕警察来之前，这人真要杀人都说不准。  
　　顶级Alpha的独占欲燃起有多恐怖，他们不会不知道。  
　　……  
　　直到看到三个人跑走的背影消失在巷口，高振宁才敢转身往史森明身边走。走到史森明不到一米的地方，他的身体像突然被抽了力似的颓然坐在地上。  
　　史森明趴在自行车旁，已经处于昏迷状态。在他触手可及的地方，Omega全身衣服已经被扯得凌乱不堪，左小腿上全是血，脸上印着两个红手印子。  
　　“明明……”高振宁心疼地将人一把揽在怀里。  
　　“对不起，我来晚了……”  
　　“明明，我们回家……”  
　　  
　　08  
　　史森明做了一个梦。  
　　梦里他坐着一个木船，于大海中漂泊。海无尽头，他亦不知道要去向何方。  
　　突然狂风骤起，惊涛卷动，木船随着巨浪翻滚，岌岌可危。  
　　电闪雷鸣间突然见到远处有一座孤岛，孤岛上有座灯塔，船被撞得失去方向，他握着船桨分离向灯塔靠近。灯塔隐于迷雾之间，忽远忽近，不知是幻相还是真实存在。  
　　他浑身已被海浪打湿，鼻腔口中都进了海水，他想向那灯塔呼救，却一个字都喊不出口。  
　　船不断靠近，他被海浪打得四肢酸痛，躺在木船上时才见孤岛岸边站着一人。  
　　那人站在海水不断侵蚀的蔚蓝色海岸线边向他伸出手，他听见那人朝着他的方向说：  
　　“和我一起回家吧，史森明。”  
　　他刚要起身，却发现脚踝和腰际都被黑色的海藻缠住，勒得他头皮发麻，他抬手去解那些束缚，却见一双手从身后抱住了他。  
　　“不要走，明明。”  
　　另一个声音在他的身后响起，他回头还没有看清是谁，那人已经朝他的腺体狠狠咬了下去。吻如毒蛇，带着腺体渗出的鲜血，吸吮着他的脖颈。  
　　海藻越来越多，开始将他缠绕……  
　　直到窒息……  
　　“唔——不要！！！”史森明惊醒。  
　　“砰！”门紧接着被撞开，撞开门的人手里拿着水杯，水杯晃出了大半，洒了一身，但那人似乎并不在意，两步迈到史森明的床前，将水杯放在床头柜，一把将半坐起来的史森明抱在怀里。  
　　“明明，我在呢……别怕……”那人拍着史森明的背轻声道。  
　　“宁？”淡淡的苦咖啡味信息素安抚似地在他的周身释放，那是高振宁的味道。  
　　“嗯……是我，没有别人，只有我在。”高振宁抚摸着史森明的头发，手臂揽着他的肩膀将他慢慢放回床上。  
　　史森明明明是睁着眼睛，眼眶红得令人心疼，他的眼睛失焦地望向一处，却像看不见高振宁一眼。  
　　“宁，我们获救了。”史森明抬手，指尖触碰到高振宁右臂的伤口，听到后者疼得倒吸了口气。  
　　“嗯，你把他们都吓跑了，你咋那么能。”高振宁心疼地笑着，抬手抚摸史森明的脸，触手都觉得指腹是烫的。  
　　“我睡了很久吗？现在是几点？”史森明问，声音沙哑。  
　　“你应该在再多睡会儿，你发烧了，腿上的伤我请医生给你处理过了……现在是中午，饿了的话我去煮饺子给你吃，来，起来先喝点水，吃点药……”高振宁一边说着一边端起床边的水，却见史森明的表情僵住。  
　　过了半晌，史森明才转头看向他的身后，一字一顿道：  
　　“……我看不清东西，宁……我看不清你……”  
　　高振宁愣住，他想起医生临走前嘱咐他，说Omega同时被多个Alpha信息素侵略可能会造成短暂的官能关闭，可能是听觉、可能是嗅觉也可能是暂时性的失明，是一种自我保护措施。只要休息一段时间，加上给与所属Alpha的安抚就可以很快恢复。  
　　饶是有了心理准备，在听到史森明说看不清时高振宁仍然自责。  
　　那些什么该死的狗屁协议、狗屁约定……他当初怎么就那么轻易地选择离开这个Omega？  
　　“没事的，你是太累了，我把房间窗帘都拉上了，所以你看不清是正常的。”高振宁俯身在史森明额头印下了一个吻。  
　　许是高振宁的吻起了效益，史森明的唇角微微扬起，又阖上双眸。  
　　“明……”高振宁吻着他的发梢。  
　　“嗯？”史森明觉得困顿，恹恹地应了声。  
　　“没什么……谢谢你……来找我……”感到贴着面的气息疏离开来，一双手摩挲了会儿他的脸颊。  
　　“我不会再离开你了，明。”高振宁心道，替史森明掖了掖被子转身离开。  
　 史森明再次昏昏沉沉地睡去，中间感到房间有人进来，身体被搬动，四肢酸楚，而后觉得右臂有针扎似的疼痛，腺体感觉也被触碰，他眼皮太重，睁不开，只能轻哼几声，随后感觉又落入了怀抱里，有人安抚似地拍着他的背。  
　　之后又高振宁和不同人的声音，听到有人说“这孩子身体没什么大碍了”，又听到“那三个流氓抓到了”，还听到高振宁在和什么人说话，情绪激动，但又听不清说了什么。  
　　史森明始终无法让自己醒来，灵魂仿佛在游荡，肉体却只能沉睡，承受忽冷忽热的痛楚，身体一会儿像是放在火炉上烤着，一会儿又如堕冰窟,感觉有人在自己的床边坐了很久，低头要去吻他似的在他的耳侧叫他的名字，不住地忏悔。  
　　那个人的味道很淡，带着某种淳朴的酒精味。  
　　“行了，歉也道了，你走吧。”他听见高振宁的声音对床边的人说。  
　　“那拜托你照顾好他。”是洪浩轩的声音。  
　　手被握住，而后又小心翼翼地放下，听到那人对他告别。  
　　那人走后，天似乎开始亮了。  
　　史森明在想是不是连续下了很久很久的雨，窗外才开始放晴。  
　　不知多久后，房间归于寂静，一双手抚向感到床向一头倾斜，一人上了床，从身后抱住他，将他紧紧地搂在怀里。  
　　这让他无意识地想起了刚到洪浩轩家里的第一晚，半夜洪浩轩突然出现在了他的床边，刚要问他做什么，那个Alpha已经上了床压制住了他，将他圈在方寸之间，说来找药。  
　　之后是腺体被强制性地咬破，被洪浩轩临时标记。他的力气本就抵不过洪浩轩，更何况那人还用信息素压制……  
　　这样的经历他不想再有第二次。  
　　“浩轩，不要……”  
　　  
　　09  
　　炙热的手掌探进衣襟，滑过薄凉的腹部和胸线，从领口探出捏住了史森明的下巴。  
　　“……你在叫谁？”  
　　史森明惊醒，刚要转身，身体已经被牢牢地圈住。  
　　“唔……”  
　　史森明下巴被捏住，无法回头，感到身后的唇贴着他的耳侧。  
　　那声音对他而言很熟悉，却少了平日的温柔，沉静得有些陌生。  
　　“嗯？”那声音又在问他。  
　　史森明不知道自己在梦中无意识地喊出了洪浩轩的名字，面对这样的质问，第一反应自然是愣住。  
　　“你想他？”  
　　音量又大了些许，冰冷得像把刀子亮在他的面前，史森明还不知道怎么回答，下巴已经被硬生生地扭了过去。  
　　“嗯……宁……”  
　　转过身的时候已经闻到了高振宁释放出来的苦咖啡信息素，史森明身体刚恢复不久，烧还未退，身体根本承受不住如此突然信息素刺激，毫无抵抗之力，跟着生理眼泪也被刺激得从眼角流了下来。  
　　高振宁见状心也立时软了下来，松了手，将史森明圈在怀里。  
　　“逗你玩呢，怎么这么弱，可不像你……”  
　　低头又去吻史森明的唇，史森明觉得自己实在是狼狈，将头偏了过去，高振宁只吻到了他的侧颊。  
　　见他逃避，以为他还是不高兴，愧疚着又去哄他，再去吻，谁料史森明又躲，高振宁心下反倒卯上了劲儿，想起刚刚史森明梦里叫那人名字，又想起前几日史森明腺体上留下的齿痕，虽然今日已经消退，但怎么想都觉得心里是个疙瘩。  
　　索性起身直接压了过来，完全以身体的重量将史森明按在床褥之间。  
　　两腮捏住，身下的Omega此刻的确无处可躲，迎接Alpha不可谓霸道的一个吻。  
　　“唔嗯……”  
　　唇齿相贴，许久未有的温柔与温暖在瞬间将两人包围。  
　　捏着两腮的手松开，带着薄茧的指尖触摸上史森明眼角的湿润。两人的舌尖在口腔间追逐勾缠，史森明的脖子半扬着，如同一个索求的姿态，越是深吻约觉得不够，Omega无意识释放出自己的信息素令他沉醉，高振宁的舌头爱怜地舔吻着他的齿间与舌底，感受身下史森明忙不迭吞咽着两人的津液。  
　　 这个Omega是爱他的，高振宁此刻深信不疑。  
　　 情到深处，吻自然都觉得不够，两人自然地在床褥间拥抱，高振宁的手摩挲着史森明的后背，很快从他分明的脊柱探入了腰际以及刚下。  
　　史森明还在发烧，身体滚烫，指尖所到之处随着他的指尖微微地颤抖，又强装镇定似地将他搂得更紧在唇间回应他的吻。  
　　手指探到后穴，才发现已经湿得一塌糊涂。  
　　高振宁抬手一把扒开了史森明的浅色睡裤，Omega在他怀里轻轻地抖了下，害羞地又往他怀里钻，可身下早已湿得沾到了亵裤的棉布上。史森明这份儿可爱劲儿弄得高振宁心也热了起来，俯身将史森明往怀里按去吻他脖颈的敏感处。  
　　“宁……嗯唔……”  
　　史森明的声音在高振宁上下的撩拨下声音都软了，哼哼唧唧搂着他脖子去蹭。高振宁倒很是受用，手掌加重，在史森明身后浑圆滚烫的臀肉来回揉捏，听Omega的声音奶里奶气地冒着泡，又害羞又给出诚实的身体反应。  
　　“想要么，明？”  
　　高振宁突然停下，笑着吻了吻史森明的额头问。  
　　他明清楚史森明的身体反应，心下又使坏想听这个omega亲口说。  
　　高振宁这么一问，史森明脸果然红了，没接话只是往高振宁怀里蹭，高振宁一把把他从怀里捞出来，另一只手还在圆润的屁股上来回摸着，指尖探入股缝间轻轻一刮，史森明立刻惊得“啊”一声叫了出来。  
　　“问你话呢……想要么，嗯？”高振宁又问他。  
　　面前的Alpha靠得史森明很近，热气吐在面前，带着淡淡的信息素味，那人小心地收着，却还是能勾着Omega全身酥软。史森明的心被如此几下撩拨地怦怦直跳，却还是觉得害羞。  
　　“不好。”史森明磨了半天吐出了两个字。  
　　“不好？”换成高振宁愣住，很快又回过味儿来都是害羞闹得，毕竟两人许久未见，史森明平日里看着大大咧咧的，这方面却相当生涩。  
　　想到这里，高振宁也没再犹豫，指尖拨开史森明的臀肉，一根手指摸了上去。  
　　“啊！——”  
　　史森明紧张地登时收紧，身体也缩了起来。  
　　“这么想要啊，明明，我的手都被你夹住了。”高振宁笑着去吻小孩的脸，史森明立刻反应过来高振宁在说什么，身体就往后躲。  
　　趁他放松，高振宁逡巡在后穴入口的手指立时探入一根。  
　　“唔！——”史森明受惊地往旁躲，后穴顺势收住，感到自己把那人手指咬着脸也跟着红了，下身不知道怎么办，索性脸往被子里躲。  
　　“咬这么紧，明明很想要，对不对？”高振宁见他这样越觉得可爱，贴着史森明露出来的耳朵就贴了上去，那里早已红得滴血，高振宁这么说了两句，身下的Omega更是敏感得要命。  
　　“知道还问，狗崽子！”史森明捂着被子骂了一句，骂得囫囵高振宁却听得清楚，一把将人扳了过来，史森明的脸在被窝里捂久了，涨得通红，还没喘两口新鲜气就被高振宁吻住，身下不乐意地扭了两下，感到，高振宁握着他的屁股又探入了一根手指。  
　　“呃嗯……”  
　　Alpha的信息素顺势释放出来将他包围，空气里飘散着咖啡香。  
　　高振宁的信息素，让很多初闻的人觉得又苦又呛霸道得很，却不知撞上牛奶味的Omega信息素，这味道又能温柔成几何。  
　　而这绕指柔的温柔，也只有他二人能体会。信息素完美契合，光这一点，就会令无数的AO眼红了。  
　　“宁……嗯……”两指在后穴的润滑下进入得十分顺利，许久没有进入史森明的身体，仅仅是手指的试探扩充都令高振宁一下子兴奋起来。  
　　“里面很热，很舒服。”高振宁拉起史森明的衣服，推到前胸吻他早已敏感挺立的两个乳首，顾不上史森明难耐又兴奋的呻吟，肆无忌惮地品尝着属于自己的“美餐”。  
　　细密的吻落在身前，伴随着偶尔几下用力的吸吮，留下一个个粉红色的吻痕。史森明觉得痒，而在痒之外更多的是兴奋和快感，在高振宁前后的挑逗下，他逐渐放弃逃避和躲藏，慢慢跟随着高振宁的吻沉溺其中。  
　　“宁……”  
　　“怎么？”高振宁吻着他的小腹，手指在身后的扩充也快了起来。  
　　“唔，想、想要……”史森明红着脸，Omega说话的时候身子也跟着软下去，发出粘人而压抑的呻吟，羞耻心像花瓣一般被慢慢剥去，凋落于海，消失不见。  
　　高振宁面前的，只剩一个有真实反馈的身体，这个身体漂亮得像个白瓷，想要他的拥抱和更深的结合。  
　　“想要什么？”Alpha却反而不急的样子，佯装着冷脸问道。  
　　感到后穴在两指的扩充下也逐渐适应，问话间，高振宁两指也向Omega的敏感处按去，听到他激动地呜咽了两声，才舍不得地将手抽出来看着Omega。  
　　“想要……”史森明睁着一双圆眼睛看着他，眼睛珠又黑又水润，这眼睛里藏不住事儿，喜欢、高兴都一下子能反馈出来。  
　　“嗯？”高振宁追问，湿漉漉的手指在史森明肚子上画了个圈，史森明跟着倒抽了口气。  
　　“想要你……进……”史森明害羞起来实在是可爱，高振宁想着看着他吞吞吐吐的样子，手已经迫不及待握住了Omega的分身。  
　　答案早已对他不重要，看史森明这幅磨人的样子才是享受。  
　　高振宁眯起眼吻上史森明的下巴，舌尖在他喉结上打了个圈，史森明后半句话直接碎在嗓子眼里。  
　　高振宁太了解他的身体，也太会撩，相比之下自己的青涩显得又笨拙又过分矜持。想到这里史森明倒是一瞬间有了勇气似的，一把按住了高振宁的手臂。  
　　“给爸爸进来！”一双眼睛得的圆，眼睛周围还泅着眼泪，明明是一幅要让人狠狠欺负的样子，这语气却强硬得哪里像他。  
　　“这里吗？”高振宁倒也顺着他的意，一双眼睛眯得更细，手拢了拢史森明的囊袋，大拇指在史森明的后穴用力一按，立刻听到Omega跟着哼了出来。  
　　“嗯……”一秒回了原形，嘴上还不讨饶，在那里说着，“对，唔……给爸爸进来。”  
　　“明，这可是你说要的。”高振宁笑着吻了上去。  
　　  
　　10  
　　“呃啊……唔……”  
　　当高振宁拉起他的腰真正顶入他身体的时候，史森明的身体几乎亢奋到了极点。  
　　每一寸渴望被他触摸的皮肤都在为之叫嚣，精神却早已沉溺在咖啡的香气中不愿醒来。  
　　高振宁进入了他的身体。  
　　以某种突兀  
　　以某种温柔  
　　以某种粗暴  
　　以某种他能回想起的千千万万种既熟悉又陌生的感受，进入了自己。  
　　粗硬的灼热只是顶在入口，后穴已经忙不迭地将前端吞入，他们如此契合，就像从未分开过。  
　　“你想要的东西，喜欢么？”  
　　在完全进入史森明的时候，高振宁爽得发出一声慰藉的喟叹。  
　　他抬起手抚向史森明的脸，摩挲去他脸颊沁着的眼泪，进入的快感几乎让他失去理智，又在这薄凉的触觉里一瞬间想起了往日种种。  
　　如若再给他一次选择，无论筹码几何，他都不会在放弃这个Omega。  
　　绝对，不会。  
　　“宁……呃唔……”一声破碎的呜咽将高振宁拉回现实，低头看见史森明望着他，脸颊绯红，情欲满面。  
　　“怎么？”见他这样，高振宁的心早软成了一滩水，一时间不知道怎么疼他只得愣住。  
　　Omega却主动伸出手想要求他一个拥抱，高振宁俯身让史森明顺利地搂住自己的脖子，鼻头贴着鼻头，却见史森明腼腆地笑着说：  
　　“喜、喜欢。”说完后，就主动吻上了他的唇，轻轻的一个吻，带着股奶香。  
　　“那这样……是不是更喜欢？”高振宁心跟着又躁了起来，分身抽出来半许又猛地顶了进去，听到史森明“啊”的一声，才笑着慢问。  
　　“高振……啊哈……”被这么深地突然顶了进了，史森明连说后半句话的力气都没了。一拳头去砸高振宁的手臂，腕子却被一把拉住放到了胸口。  
　　“史森明，我心跳得好快，你摸摸。”高振宁嘴上说着，又将分身退了出来再猛地顶进去。  
　　“啊！——呃啊……”史森明被这么一下冲击得身体往前撞去，而手又被高振宁硬生生地拉着，只能全凭身体去承受着这一次深顶。  
　　如此几下下来，哪还有经历回应他，全只剩呜咽。  
　　“慢、慢点……唔嗯……啊哈……”  
　　史森明想去挣开手臂，另一只手却被拉起来一起按向了高振宁的胸口，那里已经沁出了汗，滑腻湿热，史森明的手掌就那么被按在那里，浑不着力只能感受着高振宁真如擂鼓的心跳，身下被那人顶撞出去又不断地被拉了回来，快感攀升，令他逐渐放弃挣扎。  
　  
　　　　10　　  
　“呃啊……唔……”  
　当高振宁拉起他的腰真正顶入他身体的时候，史森明的身体几乎亢奋到了极点。  
　每一寸渴望被他触摸的皮肤都在为之叫嚣，精神却早已沉溺在咖啡的香气中不愿醒来。  
　高振宁进入了他的身体。  
　以某种突兀  
　以某种温柔  
　以某种粗暴  
　以某种他能回想起的千千万万种既熟悉又陌生的感受，进入了自己。  
　粗硬的灼热只是顶在入口，后穴已经忙不迭地将前端吞入，他们如此契合，就像从未分开过。  
　“你想要的东西，喜欢么？”  
　在完全进入史森明的时候，高振宁爽得发出一声慰藉的喟叹。  
　他抬起手抚向史森明的脸，摩挲去他脸颊沁着的眼泪，进入的快感几乎让他失去理智，又在这薄凉的触觉里一瞬间想起了往日种种。  
　如若再给他一次选择，无论筹码几何，他都不会在放弃这个Omega。  
　绝对，不会。  
　“宁……呃唔……”一声破碎的呜咽将高振宁拉回现实，低头看见史森明望着他，脸颊绯红，情欲满面。  
　“怎么？”见他这样，高振宁的心早软成了一滩水，一时间不知道怎么疼他只得愣住。  
　Omega却主动伸出手想要求他一个拥抱，高振宁俯身让史森明顺利地搂住自己的脖子，鼻头贴着鼻头，却见史森明腼腆地笑着说：  
　“喜、喜欢。”说完后，就主动吻上了他的唇，轻轻的一个吻，带着股奶香。  
　“那这样……是不是更喜欢？”高振宁心跟着又躁了起来，分身抽出来半许又猛地顶了进去，听到史森明“啊”的一声，才笑着慢问。  
　“高振……啊哈……”被这么深地突然顶了进了，史森明连说后半句话的力气都没了。一拳头去砸高振宁的手臂，腕子却被一把拉住放到了胸口。  
　“史森明，我心跳得好快，你摸摸。”高振宁嘴上说着，又将分身退了出来再猛地顶进去。  
　“啊！——呃啊……”史森明被这么一下冲击得身体往前撞去，而手又被高振宁硬生生地拉着，只能全凭身体去承受着这一次深顶。  
　如此几下下来，哪还有经历回应他，全只剩呜咽。  
　“慢、慢点……唔嗯……啊哈……”  
　史森明想去挣开手臂，另一只手却被拉起来一起按向了高振宁的胸口，那里已经沁出了汗，滑腻湿热，史森明的手掌就那么被按在那里，浑不着力只能感受着高振宁真如擂鼓的心跳，身下被那人顶撞出去又不断地被拉了回来，快感攀升，令他逐渐放弃挣扎。  
    高振宁就这这个姿势操弄了他一会儿，便觉得史森明两个胳膊软得像面条似的任他在手里把玩，他用力一把将史森明拉了起来抱在怀里，顺手抬起一条腿让他盘在自己的腰上，身下被敞开了更大的位置，一片泥泞方便他更好进出。  
　　“啊、啊……”史森明上身被高振宁搂着，下身却感到那人进出的频率愈发加快，几十下冲击过后，腿软得盘都盘不住。  
　　高振宁索性松开了他，搂着史森明的腰又将他翻过身去，一手按在他的脊柱正中才觉触手都是汗，史森明紧张的腰被按低了几个度，高振宁握着他的腿根往两边一掰，就着这个角度又猛然挺了进去。  
　　“啊哈……嗯……”  
　　史森明两个胳膊瞬间软了下去，拉过一个枕头将脸埋在里面，顺带着脸呻吟声都堵住，任高振宁在背后大肆挞伐。  
　　高振宁听Omega将脸埋在枕头间发出比之刚刚更剧烈的长吟，心又像一下被点燃，俯身一把将史森明面前的枕头抽走放在他的肚子下面。  
　　“叫出来，我想听。”  
　　说完就猛地顶了进去，史森明跟着也毫无防备地“啊”地叫了出来。  
　　“乖嘛……明明。”  
　　高振宁奖赏似地猛地加速起来，史森明跟着呜哇地急喘。  
　　Omega的身体很快承受不住Alpha如此剧烈的进攻，腿跟着也跪不稳。慢慢往下滑的时候肚子刚好落到前面高振宁垫在他身下的枕头上，身体的姿态从跪姿变成了半趴着，高振宁倒也无所谓，两手撑在史森明的身侧，加剧冲撞。  
　　……  
　　“明明……”  
　　中途高振宁又换了好几个姿势，史森明被操弄得几乎失去意识，高振宁又将他唤醒，见自己被那人从背后抱在怀里，一边吻着他的侧颈一边自下而上地顶弄他。  
　　“唔……嗯啊……不、不要碰那里……”  
　　那人一手来回揉捏着自己的乳首，另一手握着他即将喷薄的欲望按住，身后还被一下下不知疲惫地顶动，史森明几欲失禁。  
　　“都射了两回了，你说，这里还能不能出来？”  
　　“唔……你……松开……”  
　　史森明抬手去推高振宁，那人在他乳首加重了点力道，Omega立刻软在怀里。  
　　身体全然被这个Alpha掌控，他毫无办法。  
　　“明……”高振宁却突然叫他，身下的顶动也慢了下来。  
　　“嗯？”史森明问。  
　　“可以……标记……吗？”  
　　史森明回头，高振宁在腺体附近吻着，眼睛却是望着自己。  
　　“你还会走吗？”史森明却问。  
　　“……”换高振宁沉默。  
　　“就算你不走，有天，也许我也会走。”史森明淡淡地说道，当下两人的身份和立场已不同往日，要说在一起，未来的路会越走越难。  
　　“你走，我也会等你。”高振宁将头埋在史森明的颈窝深深吸了口气道，“会一直等你，就像……你等我那样……”  
　　……  
　　牙齿碰到滚烫的腺体时，高振宁才发现史森明全身在抖。  
　　他紧紧地将Omega搂在怀里，欲望释放的同时咬入那片通红的皮肉，将信息素注入其中。  
　　一同带走的，仿佛还有他的心与灵魂。  
　　……  
　　  
　　“此生此世，我可否只对你一人忠诚。  
　　只为你一人欢喜，一人无豫。  
　　为你一人发情，为你一人拼命。”  
　　  
　　……  
　　标记成功时，高振宁突然想起当年史森明分化后第一天写给他的话。  
　　纸片很脆弱，看完就随着风跑了。  
　　他在梦里追了好久好久，却怎么再也找不到那片白色。  
　　  
　　END  
　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
